The present invention relates to medical stretchers, and particularly to stretchers used for patients requiring treatment or examination of the pelvic region, such as during labor and delivery or during gynecological examinations. More particularly, the present invention relates to stretchers convertible between a conventional stretcher configuration that supports the patient in a recumbent position and an Ob/Gyn configuration that supports the patient in a parturition or lithotomy position while providing medical caregivers improved patient access.
Hospital emergency rooms and maternity units often receive patients that require handling in both a recumbent position and in a parturition or lithotomy position. For example, a maternity patient will typically remain in a recumbent position during labor, with her legs resting on a mattress surface, and then assume a parturition or lithotomy position to facilitate childbirth. During labor there often is also a need for the medical caregiver, such as a nurse or doctor, to have access to the patient""s pelvic region, for example to assess cervical dilatation, after which time the patient again assumes a recumbent position. Patients and care givers thus benefit from medical stretchers that both allows the patient to lie in a conventional, recumbent position and that convert to a configuration to support the patient in a parturition or lithotomy position while simultaneously providing the care giver with improved access to the patient""s pelvic region.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The frame includes a storage portion. The deck includes a head section, a seat section and first and second laterally spaced apart outer leg support sections adjacent the seat section. The seat section and the first and second outer leg support sections being configured to define a central opening therebetween. The apparatus also includes a removable center leg support configured for movement between a first position located within the central opening and coupled to the deck to provide a portion of the deck and a second storage position detached from the deck and located in the storage portion of the frame and below the deck.
The illustrated embodiment includes a latch coupled to the center leg support to secure the center leg support to the deck in the first position. The illustrated latch includes a pin coupled to the center leg support. The pin is configured to enter a pin-receiving receptacle formed in the deck. The center leg support also includes an actuator coupled to the latch. The actuator is configured to move the latch between a latched position to lock the center leg support in the first position and an unlatched position. The illustrated actuator includes a cable assembly having a first end coupled to the latch and a second end coupled to a handle. The center leg support includes a bottom surface formed to include a recess configured to receive at least a portion of the cable assembly.
The illustrated apparatus also includes at least one pivot block coupled to the frame. The pivot block is configured to support the center leg support in the first position. The pivot block includes a pin and the center leg support includes a pin-receiving receptacle configured to engage the pin when the center leg support is in the first position. The pin-receiving receptacle is illustratively formed by a bar coupled to a bottom surface of the center leg support.
The center leg support includes a bottom having a support surface and at least one guide surface cooperating with the at least one pivot block to align and hold the center leg support in the first position. Illustratively, at least one ramp surface is located adjacent the support surface to facilitate movement of the center leg support onto the at least one pivot block.
The illustrated embodiment includes first and second pivot blocks coupled to the frame. The center leg support includes a bottom support surface configured to engage the pivot blocks and hold the center leg support in the first position. The center leg support further includes first and second spaced apart guides located adjacent the bottom support surface. The guides are configured to position the center leg support relative to the first and second pivot blocks. The first and second pivot blocks each include a pin and the center leg support includes a pin-receiving receptacle configured to engage the pins when the center leg support is in the first position.
The illustrated center leg support includes a first latch coupled to a first side portion of the center leg support and a second latch coupled to a second side portion of the center leg support. The first and second latches are configured to couple the center leg support section to the deck adjacent the first and second outer leg support sections, respectively. A single actuator is coupled to the first and second latches for selectively latching and unlatching both the first and second latches.
The illustrated embodiment also includes a siderail coupled to the frame. The siderail is formed to include a grip portion. The siderail illustratively includes a plurality of support bars pivotably coupled to the frame. At least one of the support bars is configured to define the grip portion. The illustrated grip portion is padded and located adjacent a foot end of the frame.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The frame includes a first open channel and a second closed channel. The first and second channels are spaced apart and extend long a longitudinal axis of the frame. The deck is configured to support a patient. The apparatus also includes first and second rollers coupled to the deck. The first roller is located in the first open channel and the second roller being located in the second closed channel to permit longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame.
The apparatus further includes a latch coupled between the deck and the frame. The latch is movable between a latched position to prevent movement of the deck relative to the frame in an unlatched position to allow longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame. The illustrated latch is movable to a first latched position when the deck is in a first position relative to the frame. The latch also is movable to the second latched position when the deck is moved to a second position relative to the frame.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a mattress includes a head section, a seat section, and first and second outer leg support sections. The seat section and the first and second outer leg support sections are configured to define a central opening therebetween. The apparatus also includes a drip flap coupled to the seat section and first and second outer leg support sections. The drip flap is configured to extend downwardly below a bottom surface of the mattress adjacent the central opening of the mattress.
The illustrated first and second outer leg sections each include a heel cut-out portion. The apparatus also includes first and second flexible portions coupled between the seat section and the first and second outer leg support sections, respectively, to permit relative movement between the first and second outer leg sections and the seat section of the mattress.
The head section, seat section, and first and second outer leg support sections are illustratively made from a first foam material, and the flexible portions are illustratively made from a second foam material. The second foam material has a density less than the first foam material.
The illustrated apparatus further includes first and second foot straps coupled to the first and second outer leg support sections of the mattress, respectively. The illustrated apparatus further includes at least one fastener coupled to a bottom surface of the mattress to facilitate attachment of the mattress to a support surface.
The illustrated drip flap extends further downwardly below the bottom surface of the mattress adjacent the first and second outer leg support sections than adjacent the seat section. The illustrated apparatus also includes at least one bevel cut segment extending between a top surface and a bottom surface of the mattress. The first and second outer leg support sections are formed to include bevel cuts to facilitate access to a control handle when the mattress is positioned on a frame of a patient support surface.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The frame has a head end and a foot end. The deck is movable relative to the frame along a longitudinal axis of the frame toward the foot end of the frame. The apparatus also includes a latch coupled between the deck and the frame. The latch is movable between a latched position to prevent movement of the deck relative to the frame and an unlatched position to allow longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame. The apparatus further includes an actuator coupled to the latch to move the latch between the latched and unlatched positions. The actuator is coupled to the deck adjacent a foot end portion of the deck for access by a caregiver while moving the deck toward the foot end of the frame.
The illustrated latch includes a pin coupled to the deck which is configured to enter a receptacle formed in the frame. The illustrated deck includes a head section, a seat section and first and second laterally spaced outer leg support sections adjacent the seat section. The actuator is coupled to one of the first and second outer leg support sections. The illustrated actuator is coupled to a foot end of the first outer leg support section.
In the illustrated apparatus, the latch includes first and second latches. Each of the first and second latches is movable between a latched position to prevent movement of the deck relative to the frame and an unlatched position to allow longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame. The illustrated actuator includes a first actuator coupled to the first latch to move the first latch between the latched and unlatched positions and a second actuator coupled to second latch to move the second latch between the latched and unlatched positions. The first and second actuators are both located adjacent the foot end portion of the deck and illustratively are coupled to the first outer leg section and the second outer leg section, respectively. In this embodiment, the first and second actuators must both be actuated to release the deck from the frame.
The illustrated embodiment also includes a siderail pivotably coupled to the frame by first and second swing arms, and a cam surface coupled to the deck. The cam surface is configured to engage the first swing arm as the deck moves relative to the frame to pivot the siderail outwardly relative to the frame.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame to support the patient. The deck includes a support surface pivotably coupled to the deck by a linkage. The apparatus also includes an actuator coupled to the linkage to selectively lock and unlock the linkage to permit adjustment of the orientation of the support surface, and a covering configured to surround at least a portion of the support surface and the linkage to facilitate cleaning of the linkage.
The illustrated deck includes a head section, a seat section, and first and second laterally spaced outer leg support sections coupled to the seat section by first and second linkages, respectively. The seat section and the first and second outer leg support sections are configured to define a central opening therebetween. First and second coverings are configured to surround at least a portion of the first and second outer leg support sections and the first and second linkages, respectively.
The illustrated covering includes a bellows portion located over the linkage to permit movement of the linkage. The illustrated covering also surrounds the actuator and is formed from a flexible, elastomeric material.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck configured to support the patient. The frame is formed to include a first receptacle, and the deck is formed to include a second receptacle. The apparatus also includes a removable calf support having a mounting portion configured to be located in the first receptacle to store the removable calf support beneath the deck. The mounting portion is configured to be located in the second receptacle to support a patient""s leg above the deck.
The illustrated mounting portion of the calf support is configured to extend in a direction generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the frame when the removable calf support is located in the first receptacle. The mounting portion of the removable calf support is configured to extend in a direction generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the frame when the removable calf support is in the second receptacle. The illustrated calf support includes a calf support surface coupled to the mounting portion by an adjustable linkage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a plurality of casters coupled to the base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The deck is configured to support the patient. The deck includes a head section, a seat section and first and second laterally spaced apart outer leg support sections adjacent the seat section. The seat section and the first and second outer leg support sections are configured to define a central opening therebetween. The apparatus also includes a lighting system having a light source coupled to one of the base, the frame, and the deck spaced apart from the central opening of the deck. The lighting system also includes a light head coupled to the light source. The light head is located adjacent the central opening of the deck to permit examination of the patient located on the deck.
The illustrated light head is positioned adjacent a foot end of the deck. The illustrated lighting system includes a fiber optic connection between the light source and the light head. A flexible connector is coupled to the light head to hold the light head in a desired position relative to the deck. The illustrated flexible connector is configured to be received within a receptacle formed in the frame. The illustrated lighting system includes a power cord coupled to the light source. The power cord is configured to be coupled to a power outlet to supply power to the light source. The illustrated apparatus further includes a clip coupled to one of the base, frame and deck. The clip is configured to hold the light head in a storage position.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The frame includes first and second channels which are spaced apart and configured to extend along a longitudinal axis of the frame. The deck is configured to support the patient. The apparatus also includes first and second lifting mechanisms coupled to the base. The first lifting mechanism is pivotably coupled to the frame. The apparatus further includes a coupler coupled to the second lifting mechanism. The coupler includes first and second rollers located in the first and second channels of the frame, respectively, to couple the second lifting mechanism to the frame, thereby permitting movement of the coupler and the second lifting mechanism relative to the frame.
The illustrated coupler includes a bar coupled to a top end of the second lifting mechanism and extending generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the frame. The first roller is coupled to a first end of the bar, and the second roller is coupled to a second end of the bar. The first and second rollers are configured to move toward an end of the frame away from the first lifting mechanism when the first and second lifting mechanisms are adjusted to different heights relative to each other. Illustratively, the first channel is an open channel and the second channel is a closed channel.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame to support the patient. The deck is movable relative to the frame along a longitudinal axis of the frame. The deck includes support surface pivotably coupled to the deck by a linkage. The apparatus also includes a latch coupled between the deck and the frame. The latch is movable between a latched position to prevent movement of the deck relative to the frame and an unlatched position to allow longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame. The apparatus further includes a locking mechanism coupled to the support surface to hold the support surface in a selected position relative to the deck, and an actuator coupled to the locking mechanism to selectively release the locking mechanism. The actuator also is coupled to the latch to move the latch between the latched and unlatched positions so that when the actuator is actuated, the latch is unlatched to permit movement of the deck relative to the frame and the locking mechanism is released to permit movement of the support surface relative to the deck.
In the illustrated embodiment, the actuator is located adjacent a foot end of the deck on the support surface. The illustrated support surface is a leg support surface, and the actuator is located adjacent a foot end of the leg support surface. The illustrative actuator includes a first cable having a first end coupled to the latch and a second end coupled to a handle of the actuator and a second cable having a first end coupled to the locking mechanism and a second end coupled to the handle of the actuator.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The deck is movable relative to the frame along a longitudinal axis of the frame. The deck includes a head section, a seat section and first and second laterally spaced apart outer leg support sections adjacent the seat section. The first and second outer leg support sections are pivotable relative to the seat section of the deck. The apparatus also includes a latch coupled between the deck and the frame. The latch is movable between a latched position to prevent movement of the deck relative to the frame and an unlatched position to allow longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame. The apparatus further includes first and second locking mechanisms coupled to the first and second outer leg support sections, respectively, to hold the first and second outer leg support sections in selected positions relative to the seat section, and first and second actuators located on the first and second outer leg support sections, respectively. The first and second actuators are coupled to the first and second locking mechanisms, respectively. The first and second actuators are configured to release the first and second locking mechanisms and allow pivotable movement of the first and second outer leg support sections. The first actuator is also coupled to the latch to move the latch between the latched and unlatched positions.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first and second actuators are coupled to a foot end of the first and second outer leg support sections, respectively. The illustrative latch includes first and second latches, each of the first and second latches being movable between a latched position to prevent movement of the deck relative to the frame and an unlatched position to allow longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame. The first actuator is coupled to the first latch to move the first latch between the latched and unlatched positions. The second actuator is coupled to second latch to move the second latch between the latched and unlatched positions. The first and second actuators must both be actuated to release the deck from the frame.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The deck includes a head section, a seat section, and first and second laterally spaced apart outer leg support sections. The first and second outer leg support sections are each pivotably coupled to the seat section about a first and second pivot axes, the first pivot axis being transverse to the second pivot axis. The apparatus also includes first and second locking mechanisms coupled to each outer leg support section. The first and second locking mechanisms are configured to prevent movement of the outer leg support sections about the first and second pivot axes, respectively, to hold the outer leg support sections in selected positions relative to the seat section. The apparatus further includes first and second actuators located adjacent a foot end of each of the outer leg support sections. The first and second actuators are coupled to the first and second locking mechanisms, respectively, to selectively release the first and second locking mechanisms and allow pivotable movement of the outer leg support sections about the first and second pivot axes.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first locking mechanism includes a mechanical lock having a cylinder pivotably coupled to the seat section, a movable rod pivotably coupled to the outer leg support section, and a release mechanism for selectively permitting movement of the rod relative to the cylinder to allow pivoting movement of the outer leg support section about the first pivot axis. The first actuator is coupled to the release mechanism. The second locking mechanism includes a piston and cylinder having first and second ends pivotably coupled to the outer leg support section. The piston is selectively releasable to permit pivoting movement of the outer leg support section about the second pivot axis. The second actuator is coupled to the piston and cylinder arrangement to selectively release the piston.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, a patient support apparatus includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, and a deck coupled to the frame. The deck is movable relative to the frame along a longitudinal axis of the frame. The deck include a head section, a seat section, and first and second laterally spaced apart outer leg support sections adjacent the seat section. The seat section and the first and second outer leg support sections are configured to define a central opening therebetween. The first and second outer leg support sections are pivotable relative to the seat section of the deck. The apparatus also includes a center leg support configured for movement between a first position located within the central opening to provide a portion of the deck and a second storage position, a first latch coupled between the deck and the frame, and a second latch coupled to the center leg support. The first latch is movable between a latched position to prevent movement of the deck relative to the frame and an unlatched position to allow longitudinal movement of the deck relative to the frame, and the second latch being movable between a latched position to lock the center leg support in the first position and an unlatched position. The apparatus further includes first and second locking mechanisms coupled to the first and second outer leg support sections, respectively, to hold the first and second outer leg support sections in selected positions relative to the seat section of the deck, and a plurality of actuators located adjacent a foot end of the deck for access to a caregiver located at the foot end of the deck. The plurality of actuators are configured to move the first and second latches between the latched and unlatched positions and to release the first and second locking mechanisms and allow pivotable movement of the first and second outer leg support sections.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first and second locking mechanisms are each configured to prevent movement of the outer leg support sections about first and second pivot axes to hold the outer leg support sections in selected positions relative to the seat section. The plurality of actuators includes first and second actuators located adjacent a foot end of each of the outer leg support sections. The first and second actuators are configured to release the first and second locking mechanisms and allow pivotable movement of the outer leg support sections about the first and second pivot axes, respectively.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.